Papyrus
." i think. what's your take." - Toby Fox. September 10, 2015. Twitter. |music = Nyeh Heh Heh! Bonetrousle |health = 680 |attack = 20 (Neutral) 3 (Genocide) 8 (Data) |defense = 20 (Neutral) 3 (Genocide) 2 (Data) |exp = 200 |gold = 0 |act = Check, Flirt, Insult }} Papyrus (/pə.ˈpaɪ.ɹəs/, pa-PIE-rus), known as COOLSKELETON95 on UnderNet, is the younger brother of Sans and a major character in Undertale. He wants to capture a human so he can become a member of the Royal Guard. Profile Appearance Normal ("Battle Body") Papyrus is a tall, perhaps anatomically inaccurate skeleton with a skull shaped in a more straight and geometrical structure (in contrast to his brother's more rounded skull). His mouth is in a smile shape most of the time and his eyes are pupil-less, resembling vertical slits with his expressions being formed mostly by his skeletal pseudo-brows. He wears a custom-made costume known as his "battle body," which is made up of a white torso piece with various golden trims (and embroidered with a symbol that very heavily resembles that of Starmen from the MOTHER series), a rough red scarf or cloth around his neck, red gloves (trimmed with gold), blue briefs with a golden belt, and long red boots. Befriending (Cool Dude) Should one decide to befriend Papyrus, mid-way into the event, Papyrus will show his "secret style": a backward baseball cap, a t-shirt that reads "Cool Dude," small shorts with what appears to be buttons, gloves with a striped trim, knee socks, and sneakers. He also wears basketballs on his shoulders, likely Mettaton's MTT-Brand Fashion Basketballs. Alphys Date (Jogboy) During the "date" with Alphys, Papyrus will show up wearing a sweatband, tiny shorts, and a t-shirt that reads "JOGBOY," with hearts on the pauldrons. Aside from this, his outfit remains similar to his default one. Personality Papyrus is a flamboyant skeleton who presents a confident, charismatic image of himself. He works hard and, despite his brash personality, is a kind skeleton at heart. He is optimistic and innocent even when the protagonist beheads him in the Genocide Route."W-WELL, THAT'S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED... BUT... ST... STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO! I... I PROMISE..." - Papyrus Papyrus is occasionally oblivious and nonobservant"Papyrus dabs MTT-Brand Beauty Yogurt behind his ear. Papyrus realizes he doesn't have ears." - Flavor text from Papyrus's battle but can also be cunning at times, especially when he uses reverse psychology to trick Undyne into befriending the protagonist."I THOUGHT UNDYNE COULD BE FRIENDS WITH YOU. BUT I GUESS... I OVERESTIMATED HER. SHE'S JUST NOT UP TO THE CHALLENGE." - Papyrus Papyrus believes in others just as much as he believes in himself. He has so much faith in his abilities that he waited outside of Undyne's house all night and begged her to accept him into the Royal Guard. Seeing his persistence, Undyne offered to train him but instead gave him cooking lessons.But, um, to be honest... ...I don't know if I can ever let Papyrus into the Royal Guard. Don't tell him I said that! He's just... well... I mean it's not that he's weak. He's actually pretty freaking tough! It's just that... he's... he's too innocent and nice!!! I mean, look, he was SUPPOSED to capture you... and he ended up being friends with you instead! I could NEVER send him to battle! He'd get ripped into little smiling shreds.- Undyne He cooks spaghetti in his spare time, though many characters seem to think that he is not very good at it."(You take a small bite.) (Your face reflexively scrunches up.) (The taste is indescribable...)" - Flavortext after the protagonist eats Papyrus's spaghetti."since he started cooking lessons, he's been improving a lot. i bet if he keeps it up, next year he'll even make something edible." - Sans He loves puzzles and japes, as shown in the numerous puzzles he prepares for the protagonist as well as his collection of "complex tomes about puzzle creation." Though advanced puzzles may seem cerebral, Papyrus also enjoys children's books"THAT BOOK'S ONE OF MY FAVORITES. 'ADVANCED PUZZLE CONSTRUCTION FOR CRITICAL MINDS.' THAT NEXT BOOK'S ANOTHER ONE OF MY FAVORITES. 'PEEK-A-BOO WITH FLUFFY BUNNY.' THE ENDING ALWAYS GETS ME." - Papyrus and is somewhat childish in his room decor. He also collects action figures."AH, YES, ACTION FIGURES. A GREAT REFERENCE FOR THEORETICAL BATTLE SCENARIOS." - Papyrus Main Story Sometime before the events of Undertale, Papyrus and his brother showed up one day in Snowdin and asserted themselves. Sometime after that, Papyrus became friends with Undyne and began training with her. Neutral Route Papyrus makes his first appearance in Snowdin Forest, where he proclaims to Sans that he will capture a human, ignorant of the protagonist hiding behind a conveniently-shaped lamp, and berates Sans for not putting in his full effort to prepare his puzzles. Papyrus meets the protagonist for the first time face-to-face further on into the forest, where he is at first distracted by a rock behind the human, but quickly notices the human standing right in front of him. Papyrus attempts to antagonize the protagonist with puzzles and japes, but he eventually warms up to them and almost refuses to fight them after they pass through Snowdin Town. Regardless, he initiates an encounter, but he never kills the protagonist and, if their HP is reduced to one, captures them and places them in his shed. The protagonist can easily escape. Ultimately deciding that the protagonist is friendly, Papyrus lets them continue into Waterfall, advises them on how to exit the Underground,"I AM CERTAIN IF YOU JUST SAY... 'EXCUSE ME, MR. DREEMURR... CAN I PLEASE GO HOME?' HE'LL GUIDE YOU RIGHT TO THE BARRIER HIMSELF!" - Papyrus and offers either a hangout or a date back at his house. Returning to Papyrus's home after this will start the hangout or date, where Papyrus will dress in his secret style, and hide a special gift of spaghetti under his hat for the protagonist. Ultimately, Papyrus decides that the protagonist cares too much about Papyrus for their own good, and sends them back on their way with his phone number, which the protagonist can call at any time to hear his opinions about the room that the protagonist is in. When the protagonist makes their way into Waterfall, Papyrus attempts to sway Undyne from killing them; Undyne refuses to yield, however, and Papyrus finds himself obligated to help her."BUT UNDYNE, YOU DON'T H-HAVE TO DESTROY THEM! YOU SEE... YOU SEE... ... ... ...I UNDERSTAND. I'LL HELP YOU IN ANY WAY I CAN." - Papyrus He calls the protagonist and asks them to confirm what they are currently wearing. Papyrus is loyal to both Undyne and the protagonist by employing a ruse that backfires regardless of what the protagonist does."AND I DIDN'T HAVE TO BETRAY EITHER OF YOU! SINCE I JUST TOLD HER WHAT YOU SAID! I REALLY CAN BE FRIENDS WITH EVERYONE!!!" - Papyrus If befriended, Papyrus will call the protagonist while Undyne is chasing them and say that they should all hang out. Backtracking to Undyne's house during the chase leads to the protagonist discovering Papyrus already waiting outside her house."GREAT!!! BECAUSE SHE'S NOT EVEN HERE. BEING READY EARLY! IT SHOWS HOW MUCH YOU CARE!! EVEN IF SHE'S NOT HERE TO SEE THAT." - Papyrus After the protagonist chooses whether or not to give Undyne water in Hotland, they can go to Undyne's house and Papyrus will offer dialogue based on the protagonist's actions after his call."IT SEEMS LIKE SHE CAUGHT HEAT-STROKE OR SOMETHING. SOMEONE MUST HAVE BROUGHT HER BACK HOME... BECAUSE SHE CAN BARELY MOVE.IN ANY CASE, I DON'T THINK WE CAN HANG OUT. I'M JUST WAITING HERE IN CASE SHE NEEDS ME." - Papyrus, if the protagonist did not give Undyne water.""NORMALLY SHE RETURNS AT ABOUT THIS TIME. SHE'S LATE THOUGH... AND SHE'S NOT ANSWERING HER PHONE. HOW STRANGE." - Papyrus, if the protagonist killed Undyne He flees from the date early on, after using reverse psychology to get Undyne to befriend the protagonist. True Pacifist Route Befriending Papyrus is necessary to finish the True Pacifist Route. Flowey guides him to call all the protagonist's friends to New Home."LET'S JUST SAY... A TINY FLOWER HELPED ME." - Papyrus In the epilogue, Papyrus discovers that there is no need for the Royal Guard anymore, and proclaims that this is "THE WORST POSSIBLE ENDING." In the credits it seems many of Papyrus's dreams have come true: he drives a red car along a highway, something he has always wanted to do. Later on, Asgore is shown trimming a hedge in the shape of Papyrus's face, something that Papyrus wished would happen once he became a famous royal guardsman. Genocide Route In the Genocide Route, Papyrus pulls much of the same antics that he does in a Neutral/Pacifist route, except often cites the protagonist's unwillingness to complete his puzzles."HMMM... YOU MUST BE HAVING CULTURE SHOCK. YOU SEE, WHERE I COME FROM, IT'S A LOVING TRADITION. TO SUFFER THROUGH HORRIBLE PUZZLES FOR NO REASON." - Papyrus He remains oblivious to the protagonist's motives until their battle, where he sees their killing intent and instantly spares them, wishing to guide the protagonist on a better path and be friends. If the protagonist kills him, he states he still believes in the protagonist and thinks that they can become a better person. If they decide to spare him, Papyrus proclaims that they "DIDN'T DO A VIOLENCE," and says that he was secretly terrified of the protagonist. From that point on, the protagonist may choose to "hang out" with Papyrus. In Battle * See /In Battle Relationships The Protagonist Despite wanting to capture the protagonist, Papyrus still cares about them"PLEASE ASK BEFORE YOU ESCAPE!!! WHEN YOU WENT MISSING I GOT WORRIED SICK!!!" - Papyrus and eventually ends up dating/hanging out with them if the protagonist does not kill him. He turns the protagonist down if they choose to date, as he realizes he does not feel the same way about them. Notably, Papyrus will hang out with the protagonist even if they had been on a Genocide Route up until sparing him. The protagonist remains friends with him throughout the game and gains the ability to call him on the cell phone almost anywhere. Sans Sans is Papyrus's brother, and though Papyrus often chastises him for being lazy and detests his many skeleton puns dropped throughout the game, the two of them care about each other a lot. Sans refers to Papyrus as "cool," and if the protagonist hangs out with Sans at Grillby's and says they are "cool" as well, Sans would agree without second thoughts. However, if the protagonist says they are "uncool," Sans will be dissatisfied."hey kid. sarcasm isn't funny. sometimes it's nice to have someone calling you out for being lazy." - Sans Papyrus often cleans up after Sans and got him a job as a sentry. Papyrus is upset that Sans naps so much"HE'S NAPPING HIMSELF INTO AN EARLY GRAVE!!" - Papyrus and mentions that it's impressive how much slacking off his brother can do."YES, HE MANS TWO STATIONS AT ONCE. AMAZING, ISN'T HE? HE SLACKS OFF TWICE AS MUCH AS NORMAL!!" - Papyrus Even though Sans reads Papyrus bedtime stories and is the sole provider in the skeleton household, Papyrus takes care of his brother and wonders what Sans would do without such a "cool guy" watching over him. Together, they made Papyrus's battle body as well as his cardboard sentry station in Snowdin Forest."BUT I'M ALSO AN ESTEEMED ARCHITECT!!! MY BROTHER HELPED ME FIND THE BOX!" - Papyrus Papyrus also recognizes that Sans is secretive"HMM? HE NEVER TOLD YOU?? YEAH, SANS NEVER TELLS ANYBODY ANYTHING!" - Papyrus and kind of weird."IT'S A GOOD THING I SPOTTED YOU FIRST! I'M SURE HE WOULD HAVE MADE A WEIRD FIRST IMPRESSION." - Papyrus Undyne Papyrus and Undyne are good friends. After Papyrus had asked to join the Royal Guard, Undyne gave him cooking lessons, and they bonded. Undyne does not have the heart to tell Papyrus that she will never let him join the Royal Guard, Papyrus continues trying to impress her by capturing a human. Sometimes Undyne grosses Papyrus out,"STOP CALLING AND MAKING HER SAY GROSS THINGS." - Papyrus but Papyrus looks up to her as a role model. Papyrus is also oblivious of when Undyne is angry at him,"(PSST, WHEN WAS SHE MAD AT ME?)" - Papyrus though he is keen enough to know to present befriending the protagonist as a challenge to her. Flowey Papyrus sees Flowey as a good friend because Flowey offers him predictions, flattery, advice, and encouragement. Papyrus also borrows some of Flowey's distinctive dialogue characteristics,"HOWDY! IF IT ISN'T MY GOOD FRIEND, WHO TRUSTS ME." - Papyrus and Flowey guides Papyrus to call the protagonist's friends to interrupt Asgore's battle with the protagonist. Gallery Papyruscard.jpg |Papyrus's Steam Trading Card. Papyrustarot.png|Papyrus's tarot card. Trivia * Papyrus's pose is likely to be a reference to ancient Egyptian drawings which resemble his stance. Ancient Egyptians wrote primarily on papyrus, a type of paper. * Papyrus's name alludes the typeface in which he speaks in, Papyrus. This is a reference to Helvetica, which is a webcomic about a skeleton named after a font. * When attempting to name the fallen child "Papyru," the response becomes "I'LL ALLOW IT!!!"; as the character limit in the naming screen prevents Papyrus's full name to be entered. * Toby Fox has "deconfirmed" a claim that Papyrus was inspired by Octopimp."uhhhhhhhh........ no LOL? deconfirmed?" - Toby Fox. November 4, 2015. Twitter. This false claim was added to the article supposedly because of a Game Grumps stream."Going off the information given, I was banned from the Undertale Wiki yesterday (Nov. 2nd, 2015) for adding false information to page for the character Papyrus, where I added to the Trivia section that he was based off the YouTube Octopimp. Alongside the claim, I provided a link to a now-defunct live stream for the YouTube channel Game Grumps. However, yesterday, the creator of Undertale, Toby Fox, said on Twitter that this wasn't true, with Octopimp later following suit and also saying it was false. I was later banned from Undertale Wiki for adding said false information, with the accusation from replies to Toby's tweet that I was a troll." - GamingFanatic. November 4, 2015. Wikia. * He is the only character whose dialogue does not begin with an asterisk. * While hanging out with Undyne, she mentions that Papyrus is "actually pretty tough," but does not have the heart to be a warrior, which is why she chose to teach him cooking instead. * Attempting to leave the electricity maze in Snowdin Forest will cause Papyrus to tell the protagonist not to be rude since he made the puzzle just for them. Backing away again causes Papyrus to ask if the protagonist treats their mother the same way when she makes them puzzles. Afterwards, he will just respond with "HUMANS..." ** Doing this again during Sans's Monster Kidz Word Search puzzle prompts Papyrus to tell Sans that the human is escaping since he made the puzzle too hard. * There is a glitch where Papyrus speaks without using his font. Before the befriending event with Undyne, if the protagonist confirms the hangout from either side of Papyrus, speaks to the Dummy, then walks up to Papyrus from behind, this glitch will occur. Papyrus will speak in his font after Undyne answers the door, however. * If the protagonist walks in and out of Papyrus's kitchen before their date, he will run back and forth across the living room and offer differing dialogue based on how many times he did this."WOW! BEING A GOOD HOST IS A REAL WORKOUT!" - Papryus"I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS... THAT MUST MEAN I'M BEING A GREAT HOST!!!" - Papyrus * It is implied that Papyrus's "special attack" involved a Gaster Blaster."HOW LUCKY OF YOU! HAD I ONLY USED MY SPECIAL ATTACK, YOU SURELY WOULD HAVE BEEN BLASTED TO... HEY. WAIT. WHERE'S MY SPECIAL ATTACK? - Papyrus * Papyrus and Toriel are the only two characters without animated battle sprites. * When first seeing Undyne in Waterfall, when Papyrus comes in to give Undyne his report, if he was killed and the player moved left, they would still see Papyrus's sprite. This bug was fixed in the v1.001 patch. * Phone calls with Papyrus reveal the following information:Undertale - All Papyrus w/ Undyne Phone Calls - Youtube Undertale - All Papyrus Phone Calls - Youtube ** Papyrus has an imaginary store that sells flames. It is "a dream of his." ** Papyrus does not remember Napstablook's name and tries to guess it if the protagonist phones him outside their house. His guesses are "Spooky Bloo Bloo" and "Napper Hog." ** Papyrus believes skeletons are warm and cuddly, but that ghosts are spooky."SO YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH A GHOST... ISN'T THAT KIND OF SPOOKY? I'D THINK YOU'D LIKE YOUR FRIENDS WARM AND CUDDLY... LIKE SKELETONS!!! VERY SOFT, AND FULL OF CALCIUM. - Papyrus ** The snails of Blook Family Snail Farm remind Papyrus of his brother."THESE SNAILS ARE JUST LIKE MY BROTHER. ROUND, SLOW... AND CONSTANTLY EMITTING SLIME??? EMITTING SLIME... THAT'S JUST WHAT BROTHERS DO." - Papyrus ** Papyrus would try eating the mushrooms in the room before the darkening lantern room and the lanterns in the darkening lantern room."LANTERNS? UM, OKAY... CAN YOU EAT THEM??? I'M SERIOUSLY OUT OF IDEAS HERE." - Papyrus ** Even though he's never seen it before, Papyrus disdains anime."ANIME? ISN'T THAT A KIND OF CARTOON FOR SMALL CHILDREN?" - Papyrus ** Papyrus considers Flowey a friend."DO ANY OF THEM TALK!? SAY HI FOR ME!!! FLOWERS ARE OUR BEST FRIENDS!!" - Papyrus References de:Papyrus es:Papyrus pl:Papyrus ru:Папирус zh:Papyrus pt-br:Papyrus ja:Papyrus fr:‎Papyrus Category:Boss Category:Main characters